Your secret admirer Ronald Knox x Reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: You start receiving beautiful flowers from someone called your secret admirer. Who could it be?


Your name is _ and you are a secretary at the shinigami dispatch society.  
You sat in your small office every day at your little desk and stamped, stapled,signed and sent out papers until you accidentally stapled your hand. Even then, you carefully took care of your hand and carried on. It wasn't unusual for you to be working overtime. If I get more done today, less work tommorow you said.

Today was your usual day except things were a bit slow. You had been stamping and stacking papers for hours and your hands were aching. It's not so bad here but it does get a bit lonely, you thought.  
''Oh _~'' a feminine male voice called out. How lucky you thought.  
Grell ran into the room his crimson hair streaming behind him. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Your favourite flowers, _.  
''These just came in for you~ They're from a certain secret admirer,'' Grell giggled as he put the flowers onto your desk.  
''F-for me?'' You asked in confusion. You'd never received flowers. You've certainly never had a secret admirer before.  
''Yes, yes!'' Grell said impatiently ''They have your name on it,silly.''  
You carefully took the note out of the bunch of flowers.  
On the note, written in messy writing was indeed your name.

_,  
I saw these and thought of you.  
See, you don't really know me that well. We walk past each other every day but you never notice me. I always notice is kind of embarrassing to write down but… I think you're hot  
I think you're cute.  
I hope you like the flowers.  
Your secret admirer.

''Grell, do you know who sent these flowers to me?'' You asked, blushing.  
''Of course silly~ Your secret admirer!'' He chuckled.

You quickly walked down to hall to get some water for your flowers when you noticed a man standing by the water tap. You sighed.  
Ronald Knox. He thinks he's all that you thought, angrily, like any girl would throw themselves at his feet. You glared at him as you walked up to the water fountain.  
''Hi there, _~ Have you done something new to your hair? Got a haircut maybe, you look great today?'' He asked flashing his famous grin at you.  
You scoffed at him as you filled up your vase and walked back to your office. Ronald Knox has been with practically every single female employee that worked in the dispatch society. Crying girls always told you ''He'll take your heart, chop it to pieces and throw it back at you.''  
''Oh, I'll stay away from him alright,'' You muttered ''I'd rather die than ever go out with him.''  
You put your flowers into the water filled vase and continued working.  
Stamp.  
Stack.  
Stamp.  
Stack.  
Stamp.  
Stack.  
Stamp.  
''Hey, _!'' an annoying voice rang.  
You jumped in surprise and scattered the papers you were stacking everywhere.  
''My, you're jumpy aren't you'' Ronald winked at you.  
''What do you want,Knox?'' You asked grumpily as you got on the floor to pick up the fallen papers. He went on his knees and started helping you.  
''Oh nothing… Just wondering if you'd like to go to this party next Friday with me?'' He asked holding out the papers he had picked up at you with a smile. You snatched them back from him and stood up smoothing your skirt.  
''Knox, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'd rather have Grell chop me in half with his chainsaw.'' You said as you slammed the papers onto the desk.  
''Do you hate me, _?'' He asked. His voice sounded hurt. Nope, no way i'm not gonna feel guilty for this, you thought. If I go to that party with him he'll probably leave halfway and end up sleeping with another employee.  
''If I say yes will you leave?'' You asked as you sat down at your desk.  
''Can I at least know why you won't go with me?''  
''Knox. You've been with every single girl in the society. Every girl but me. I'm not falling for your stupid tricks. This is just a game to you but girls have feelings you know. I won't let you break my heart.''  
''I...wouldn't do that to you'' he said quietly.  
You carried on stamping,ignoring him.  
After a few minutes he walked away quietly. You looked up just as he closed the door behind him and shuffled away.

You walked quickly down the corridor. Another day of work. As you walked into your office and put your bag down, you noticed another bouquet of beautiful flowers on the desk. You lifted the flowers to your nose to smell them and with a smile,put them into the vase with the other flowers you had received.  
''Hello Mr secret admirer. My, you must really like me,'' you giggled as you sat down at your desk.  
Just as you picked up your stapler someone walked into your office.  
''Good morning William,'' You said cheerfully as you put your stapler down ''is there something you need?''  
''Uh.. Yes,as a matter of fact there is. Could you possibly come with me for a minute?'' He asked you, he had a strange,determined look on his face.  
''Sure...'' you said as you followed William to his office.  
''After you,'' he said letting you enter first.  
''Oh than-''  
Click.  
''William?'' You asked knocking on the door ''this isn't funny!'' You would never expect anything like that from William.  
''Sorry, _ but I think this is for the best.'' He answered from behind the door,chuckling.  
You turned around sighing and saw Ronald Knox sitting in William's wheely chair, resting his feet on the desk.  
''Oh god no,'' you muttered ''WILLIAM I AM SO GOING TO HURT YOU!'' you yelled banging your fists against the door.  
''You know you'll just hurt yourself doing that?'' Ronald said as he slurped his drink.  
''Why the hell am I here? Knox, what do you want from me? I don't have time for this.''  
He stood up and threw his cup towards the bin, missing only slightly. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak but paused.  
Silence.

He stared at you with those bright green eyes of his. You stared back at him.  
He blinked twice and turned his back towards you walking up to the window.  
You sighed and walked up to the door again. You took a hairpin out from your pocket and began shoving it into the keyhole in an attempt to open the door.  
''I'm your secret admirer''  
You turned around ''What?''  
''I sent you the flowers… and the notes.'' he said, shrugging slightly.  
''And why would you do that?'' you asked crossing your arms.  
''For a smart girl such as yourself you're not very observant are you, hun?'' he asked smiling.

''Oh god, i'm in love with you idiot'' he snapped.  
''WILLIAM I SWEAR TO GOD, OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE,'' you yelled ignoring him.  
''And now you're just going to ignore me again?'' he said as he suddenly grabbed you by the shoulders.  
''Like you ignored me before. I told you, I'm not going to be one of those girls that fawns all over you. I'm not going to have my heart trampled on.''  
''I would never do that,'' he said as he smashed his lips against yours.  
You attempted to pull away but he put his arms around your waist and held you tightly against him. Seeing as you had no chance in escaping his grip, you kissed back. He smiled slightly into the kiss and put one of his hands to your hair,stroking it. You put your hands on his chest and pushed him lightly. He pulled away from you to see the tears slowly rolling down your cheeks.  
''You know you're the only girl I want...' he said gently stroking your cheek ''I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.''  
''I was… a bit harsh…I'll go to the party with you,Ronald.'' you said smiling at him slightly.  
''Woo hooo! I knew you couldn't resist me,_!'' he laughed.  
''Don't push it, Knox''

Extended ending  
You ended up going to the party with Ronald and you both had a great time. For about 5 minutes. He then got completely wasted and at the end of the night, you had the fun job of dragging his drunk butt home.  
Lucky you


End file.
